The Center for Study of Gene Structure and Function (Gene Center) at Hunter College is now a highly rated research consortium in 1 of the largest public universities in the nation. Our success derives from funds and collaboration with the Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Program of the National Center for Research Resources of the NIH; coordinated strategies developed in the Gene Center; productive, entrepreneurial researchers of the Gene Center; and some institutional support. Having surpassed most of the recruitment and productivity goals of the previous 5-year grant period, this new proposal seeks to focus on research on AIDS, Human Behavior, and Bioinformatics, which impacts on health disparities. This focus mandates hiring outstanding researchers with appropriate expertise, especially scientists underrepresented in minority populations. Essential staffing requests include veterinary support and high-level personnel support for new technologies such as Genomics, Internet2 and Digital Electron Microscopy. Related pilot projects will enable junior researchers to mature and contribute to these vital areas more rapidly. The External Advisory Committee of the Gene Center has been instrumental in shaping these important goals. This multifaceted NIH/Hunter collaboration should yield greater progress in developing our unique science research enterprise, and in addressing the critical health issues facing the nation.